


Огненный круг

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: #тайныйАНБУ, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Обито раскрывает крылья, топорщит перья, становясь больше, и едва ли удерживает себя от боевого крика.Хатаке, уже превратившись обратно в человека, стоит напротив и с безразличным видом стряхивает с пальцев кровь.Кровь оленя, которого Обито лишь на секунду упустил из виду! Он бы точно смог его убить!Если бы не этот проклятый волк Какаши из клана Хатаке.//АУ, где Обито - ворон из клана Учих, а Какаши - волк из клана Хатаке.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	Огненный круг

**Author's Note:**

> Я обычно: долго обдумываю канон, читаю фф, собираю цельный образ из кучи мест и ещё долго думаю над сюжетом  
> Я сейчас: открыла 239 главу манги, начала выть
> 
> Замечательной вретке (тви [@wratable](https://twitter.com/wratable)) на #тайныйАНБУ. Мне до сих пор смешно, как у нас не так сходятся отп, но я очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится!

За каждый миг в своей жизни ворон платит своей смертью.

Счастье каждого Учихи строится на хрупких костях и чёрных перьях.

Судьба раскручивает огненное колесо.

Значит, скоро вновь прольётся чья-то кровь.

*

Обито раскрывает крылья, топорщит перья, становясь больше, и едва ли удерживает себя от боевого крика.

Хатаке, уже превратившись обратно в человека, стоит напротив и с безразличным видом стряхивает с пальцев кровь.

Кровь оленя, которого Обито лишь на секунду упустил из виду! Он бы точно смог его убить!

Если бы не этот проклятый волк Какаши из клана Хатаке.

— Он был моим! — рявкает Обито, голос срывается на высокие ноты, от которых Хатаке морщится. «Так тебе и надо, — мстительно думает Обито и с наслаждением добавляет, — мудак».

Хатаке пожимает плечом, в его движениях ни капли заинтересованности, в глазах — холод и пустота.

— Ты упустил его уже тогда, когда отвлёкся и полетел в другую сторону.

Обито ощетинивается ещё сильнее. Замечание правдивое, но приятным от этого не становится.

— И что? Ты мог найти себе другую дичь. Или всё-таки принять моё предложение о совместной охоте.

Хатаке замирает. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь кроны вековых деревьев, подсвечивая его волосы, отчего те кажутся жидким серебром. Переливающимся, изменчивым и очень красивым.

Обито ждёт фырканья. Ждёт насмешки. Ждёт чего угодно, что лишь подтвердит его уверенность, что все Хатаке высокомерные сволочи.

— Ты мне не друг, — говорит Хатаке удивительно ровным голосом, и от этих слов веет ощущением смерти.

Обито встряхивает крыльями, приглаживая море чёрных перьев, упирает руку в бок и вскидывает бровь.

— Взаимно.

*

Он помнил, как совсем маленьким бабушка укладывала его в постель и всегда рассказывала легенды.

Ему всё сложнее воскресить в памяти лицо, но тепло её морщинистых рук и тихий голос всегда помогали ему в самые тёмные ночи, когда мир утопал в мёртвой тишине.

Она любила ему рассказывать про огненное колесо, что, раскрутившись, взлетает из самых недр земли до небес.

Про тени, живущие чужих в сердцах, и про лис, что их едят.

Про огонь из крови воронов, что будет гореть до рассвета третьего дня, и что Обито обязательно научится им управлять, когда вырастет.

И про волков, что белыми тенями пришли с севера, оставляя за собой лишь грохот грома и удары молнии о мёртвую землю.

*

— Обито, — кивает ему тётушка мимолётно, у неё никогда не было времени уделить ему внимания больше, чем вот на этот лёгкий кивок, да приготовления лишней порции еды для него.

— Я к себе, — говорит он ей уже в спину, она быстро машет рукой, и этот жест выглядит одновременно, как «я поняла» и «уходи быстрее».

Собственные комнаты встречают привычной тишиной и чувством одиночества.

Обито никогда не знал своих родителей, и никто, ни единая душа в клане, не собирался что-либо о них рассказывать или проявлять к нему хоть какую-нибудь ласку.

Лишь бабушка до самой смерти называла его своим чёрным пёрышком, пока её жизнь не унес последний снег.

Уже лёжа на футоне и привычно смотря в потолок, он в очередной раз мечтает о признании.

Сны его полны умных волчьих глаз, острых клыков и движущегося серебряного меха.

Словно путеводная звезда.

*

Семейным храм был местом единения всего клана, где всегда было тихо. Обито, если честно, не сильно любил находиться там, пока там был кто-нибудь из его старших родичей.

Ему не нравилось чувство, словно вмешиваешься во что-то слишком личное, не нравились давящее чувство безысходности и тоски по любимым, чужие пустые глаза.

В голове опять мелькнули белые волосы, и Обито решительно встряхивает головой, а затем проверяет благовония и садится у алтаря.

— Бабушка, — говорит он одними губами.

Тишина, как всегда, ощущалась тяжёлым и тёплым одеялом.

«Сегодня, — думает Обито, смотря куда-то сквозь палочек благовоний, — Хатаке, ну, то есть этот, Какаши, всё ещё высокомерная задница, но… он забавный?»

Где-то вдалеке слышится мягкий перезвон фурина. Обито еле сдерживается, чтобы не надуться.

«Он красивый, зараза, и умный, до чёртиков умный, но характер, — он кривится, — настолько своеобразный, как ты говорила, бабушка, что порой хочется скинуть его с горы. Но если не обращать на это и его вечно скучающий вид внимание, то с ним порой здорово проводить время.»

Фурин вновь звенит, а Обито продолжает с пылом рассказывать о Хатаке, с не меньшим жаром ругая его через слово.

*

У Судьбы темны лица и звонкий смех.

У Судьбы нет морали и принципов.

У Судьбы нет резона отвлекаться на желания смертных.

Судьба крутит огненный круг и не знает горя.

Иногда Судьба такая сука.

*

— Зачем ты пытаешься, если у тебя не получается? Это бессмысленно.

Обито поднимает голову и видит Хатаке. Тот устроился на ветке дерева неподалёку, смотря своими пустыми тёмными глазами.

Он усмехнулся.

— Потому что я обязательно выучу эту технику. Я просто ещё не дорос.

Хатаке наклоняет голову на бок. Обито решает принять это за заинтересованность и просьбу продолжать.

— Клановая техника, — с гордостью говорит он, потому что да, он действительно гордится тем, что его предки смогли приручить жидкий огонь, что течёт в их жилах, и научились его выдыхать. — Техника Огненного шара.

Хатаке спрыгивает с дерева с хищным изяществом человека, которого стоит действительно опасаться. Подходит ближе, быстро складывая печати, а затем набирает в лёгкие воздуха и, прижав пальцы почти вплотную к маске, выдыхает огненный шар.

— Так? — спрашивает он всё тем же раздражающим до скрипа ровным голосом.

А Обито просто смотрит на него, не в силах произнести и слова. Кивает и молча разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

*

— Ууу, не хочу на пятую тренировочную площадку, пошли лучше на третью, там река, — ноет Обито. Жара и духота стоит такая, что он на полном серьёзе размышляет, насколько угрюмо будут смотреть на него старшие родичи, если он начнёт раздеваться прямо здесь.

— На третьей площадке ты только и будешь, что сбегать в воду, а не тренироваться, — отвечает Хатаке. По нему можно сказать, что внезапное раздевание он тоже не оценит.

— Водные техники? — с надеждой спрашивает Обито.

— Нет, — отрезает тот и уже разворачивается, чтобы пойти в сторону пятой площадки, как Обито хватает его за руку.

Хатаке опускает взгляд, вид у него сначала удивлённый, а затем резко пустой.

Обито опускает взгляд. Его рука сжимает тонкое запястье Хатаке с такой силой, что скорее всего останутся следы. Он резко краснеет и отпускает его.

— Прости, — бубнит Обито и прячет руки за спину.

Хатаке молчит мгновение, а затем встряхивает головой.

— Ничего.

Обито поджимает губы. Осторожно сжимает пальцы в кулаки.

Кожа у Хатаке невероятно нежная на ощупь.

*

Идея была плохой с самого начала, но Обито решил, что уже слишком поздно поворачивать назад, поэтому лишь чертыхается под нос и идёт дальше по горной тропе вверх к своему тайному месту для тренировок.

В воздухе пахнет предстоящим дождём, и вокруг стоит неестественная тишина. Словно мир застыл в напряжении чего-то страшного.

— Кажется, гроза сегодня будет сильная, — говорит Обито вслух и пинает ближайший камушек. Тот летит с обрыва, со звонким стуком отскакивая от камней ниже.

Обито хмыкает, чешет макушку и идёт дальше.

Знакомое старое высохшее дерево виднеется быстро, как и пещера рядом с ним. Он кидает сумку на ближайшие камни и потягивается.

Максимально расправляет шуршащие чёрные крылья.

— Хрен тебе, Хатаке, — бубнит он под нос. — Я не позволю тебе вновь обойти меня.

*

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Хатаке. Взгляд у него холодный и ровный, как и всегда, сразу и не понять, действительно ли он недоволен.

— Снимал кошку с дерева, — широко ухмыляется Обито, закидывая руки за голову. — Она меня даже поцарапала, зараза неблагодарная, — добавляет он и опускает руки, чтобы закатать рукав на правой и показать три длинные и воспалившиеся царапины.

Хатаке едва заметно хмурится. Обито раздувается от гордости и готов праздновать победу.

— Ты же знаешь, что кошки прекрасно могут слезть сами, если захотят?

Обито делает вид «не держи меня за идиота», но молчит.

Хатаке вздыхает.

— Пойдём, нас ждёт Гай.

— Иду, — кисло отвечает Обито и поправляет рукава так, чтобы Гай не заметил следы от кошачьих когтей.

*

Сначала ударяет гром.

Гром настолько сильный, всё внутри замирает, завязывается в узел, и дыхание перехватывает от того, что сердце пропускает удар.

Потом мир утонул в ярком белом свете молнии.

Обито слышит треск.

Обито слышит скрип.

Обито смотрит на старое дерево рядом с пещерой, в кроне которого запуталась молния.

Он не может сделать шаг, он не может кинуться в пещеру. Он смотрит и не может пошевелиться.

Щепки летят во все стороны.

Левое крыло пронзает адская боль.

*

— О чём ты мечтаешь? — спрашивает его бабушка. Обито отвлекается от своего безумно интересного исследования глубины носа и вытаскивает палец из ноздри, вопросительно смотря на неё. — Кем ты хочешь быть, пёрышко?

Обито широко ухмыляется, вместо одного из молочных зубов зияет дырка.

— Я хочу быть самым сильным, бабушка! — звонко восклицает он до чёртиков гордый. — Чтобы стать самым главным и ты не смотрела на меня так грустно!

Он ударяет себя по груди, копируя жест одного из старших из клана.

— Обещаю тебе!

*

_Огненное колесо трещит, фырчит в руках хозяйки, готовое вот-вот вырваться._

Обито едва соображает от раздирающей боли и кое-как выбирается из-под обугленных ветвей.

_Земля ломается, и чёрная муть устремляется в высь._

Левое крыло висит тряпкой, влажное от крови, и Обито воет на одной ноте, как только дотрагивается до него пальцами.

_Всё дрожит от глухих хлопков под толщей камней и земли._

Он ничего не понимает, ему больно, слёзы льются из глаз не переставая, больно, больно, больно.

_Деревья скрипят. Громко, устрашающе и неправильно._

Обито пытается осмотреться, перед глазами всё плывёт, темно, страшно.

_Молния прорезает чёрный стоп на вершине горы._

Обито видит белую вспышку неподалёку, перед глазами всё плывёт. Внезапно перед глазами появляется чужая рука.

_Земля дрожит._

— Ты дурак, Ками, какой же ты дурак, — ругается Хатаке, Обито резко дергает головой, поднимая взгляд. И видит их.

_Вниз падает первый камень._

Ничем не прикрытые, чистые и яркие. **Эмоции.**

_Судьба смеётся. Звонко и заливисто._

Грохот сверху для Обито доносится так, словно из-под толщи воды. Он смотрит в глаза Хатаке, нет, не Хатаке, Какаши, и резко отталкивает его.

_Камни падают._

Он слышит хруст. Он слышит чужой крик.

_Время платить по счетам._


End file.
